Proper and proficient use of a firearm is an acquired skill. In order to acquire said skill, a great deal of time training with the firearm is necessary. Such training typically includes an understanding of how the firearm operates. This includes loading, unloading, disassembly, and firing. Just as with any other skill, it is imperative that a user develop proper fundamentals early-on when beginning training.
One of the most important aspects of training is learning the components of and how a firearm sight is used. A typical fire arm sight consists of two basic components, a rear sight and a front sight. On most firearms, the rear sight includes a notch while the front sight includes a riser. A properly aimed sight occurs when the firearm is oriented such that the front riser is lined up evenly in the horizontal axis within the notch and the tip of the riser is level with the tip of the notch. In such a configuration, the projectile's trajectory will be towards wherever the front and rear sight are fixed upon.
A common error is to align the rear sight lower than the front sight, thereby firing high of the intended target. Different types of rear sights have been made in order to address this common issue. For example, scopes, reflex sights, laser sights, and the like are commonly used. While these help novice users acquire the target properly they do not instill the proper fundamentals into the novice user. These known devices are also expensive and are not simple to attach to hand-held firearms sometimes requiring modification to the firearm.
What is therefore needed is a sight training aid for a firearm that assists novice users develop proper sight fundamentals. What is also needed is a sight training aid that is easily attachable to the firearm. Additionally, what is needed is a low-cost sight training aid that is simple to manufacture. Finally, what is needed is a sight training aid that may be attached to a multitude of different firearms without modification to the firearm.